Not A Screamer
by Nao Takumi
Summary: It's not nice to eavesdrop in on your vampire lord and his lover to gather information better untold, Aidou Hanabusa learns it the hard way.


**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers are applicable.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This story is an AU and there is OOCness ahead and Yaoi (boy x boy). You've been warned.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I wasn't quite pleased with the previous version, so I rewrote the whole story with hopefully a better lemon scene. I hope you all enjoy reading it and please review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not a Screamer<strong>_

Fingers digging in the plush bedspread, sharpened nails ripping the expensive material, Zero bit his lips hard enough to draw blood, stopping any and all embarrassing noises which threatened to escape his mouth. His body was on fire, every nerve ending highly sensitised under the careful ministrations of his lover whose hands held his hips, bruising the pale skin, but Zero couldn't care any less.

Zero pushed back, raising his hips higher, wanting more of what his lover's tongue was doing. His chest was now flat against the mattress and he buried his face in a pillow, muffling his moans as he was entered from the behind, but this time by something far more pleasurable than just his lover's tongue.

* * *

><p><em>Are they sleeping? Are they doing it? What <em>are_ they doing inside? _He couldn't help himself as he strutted past the door to the master bedroom for the tenth time. The need to know was overwhelming. It had taken him days to plan this holiday, clear everyone's schedule, arrange for accommodations, and appoint the appropriate working staff, just for his vampire lord to get laid. The previous night, he hadn't given the silence much thought, thinking that maybe the travel might've tired out the pureblood and his mate, but by now, they should've had more than enough rest, yet there wasn't any activity going on which he could detect inside the room.

_I can't believe them! After all the trouble I went through… It is that stupid hunter's fault, _Aidou concluded, glaring venomously at the door first and then at his unfortunate lover. It was always that hunter's fault. It was because of that thrice damned Kiryuu Zero that Kaname-sama had been in the absolute worst mood these past couple of days, he was sure of it. And more than that, it would be the hunter's fault if the next morning he would be forced to relive those embarrassing moments… _embarrassing, but hot. _

Seeing Aidou pace like that, the wheels in Akatsuki's brain turned slowly noting the agitation rolling off of his boyfriend in waves. There was more to the situation and Hanabusa's behaviour than Kaname-sama getting in a good mood and knowing his boyfriend like he did, Akatsuki was sure it wouldn't be pretty.

"I'm sure Kaname-sama was simply overworked and wanted to relax. So why don't we go to our own bedroom and you know, unwind too." Placing his hand at Aidou's jeans clad behind, Akatsuki led him to the direction of their room, only to be halted by a noise so low that it could pass as a whisper of wind, but still loud enough to catch Hanabusa's attention.

"Finally some action!" Before the taller vampire could even formulate a response, Aidou was in front of the room, his ear pressed close to the door. _Maybe they are just starting…_

"Do you want me to break the door, that way you'll get the perfect view of what is going on inside?" Voice dripping with sarcasm, Kain asked the blond, standing beside him, but most definitely not trying to listen to the activities taking place inside the room. Although Aidou being himself, didn't detect the sarcasm and replied,

"Are you stupid Tsuki? That way they'll definitely notice that we are keeping tabs on their sex life!"

"It's only you who is keeping tabs, and you suppose that they won't hear you right now if they were actually having sex? I never knew having sex made you deaf." If not Aidou on his part, he knew he wasn't making any conscious effort to keep his voice low and considering Kaname was a pureblood and his mate a pureblood infested hunter, they both possessed remarkable hearing even by vampires' standards.

"That would be the issue if they were actually having sex, which they are not let me tell you."

"You are a genius, why don't you design a device to make you be able to see through walls?"

"Not enough time, Ichijou-sama will win by then." Not bothering to hint towards the remarkable, age old creation of windows, Akatsuki moved to hold his boyfriend, pulling him away from the door and towards himself.

"I knew there was something more to it. Don't tell me you were betting with vice-president Ichijou on who tops?" This time, he dropped his voice to near whisper, but the pin-drop silence in the hallway still made it resound. And before one Aidou Hanabusa could respond, Akatsuki picked him up sack like and proceeded towards their room, tired of the ridiculousness of the bet placed, whatever it was about.

* * *

><p>Kaname pressed his lips to Zero's shoulder blade, biting lightly to muffle his amusement. Zero on the other hand was doubling over with laughter, the sound stifled by the pillows he was clutching hard against his mouth. Seeing that his lover was far too immersed in the cousins' conversation outside, he slightly pulled out before thrusting back in with the force and precision to knock the breath out of Zero. This time, Zero didn't hold back his moan, knowing that there were no eavesdroppers outside their door.<p>

"God! You're such a jealous lover Kaname. Couldn't bear to see me happy, could you?" In between groans and pants, Zero asked, hands clutching the shredded bedspread before Kaname completely pulled out. Zero's grip was forcibly loosened and Kaname flipped him on his back, thrusting inside his lover with renewed vigour as Zero wrapped his legs around the pureblood's hips, his fingers now clawing at Kaname's back at every hard thrust against his prostrate.

* * *

><p>"Tsuki!" Without saying any word, Akatsuki pushed Aidou on the bed and faster than human eyes could detect, divested him of his clothes.<p>

"I've followed you enough for the night for your amusement, now it's my turn to enjoy." With these words, Akatsuki smashed his lips against pliant ones and proceeded to kiss the blond within an inch of his life. Their lower halves grinded against each other, the friction more intense for Hanabusa as his naked, aroused skin rubbed against Kain's clothed one. The slight burn it caused aroused him further, if possible and he mewled when a wet tongue lapped and bit at one nipple, his other nipple twisted and rubbed by Akatsuki's experienced hands.

Aidou moaned without abandon as Akatsuki moved lower and engulfed his erection after placing a few teasing nicks and licks on the head. His fingers, however, continued to move lower and settled between his buttocks, one hand holding him down by the hips and the other massaging his buttocks before slipping a blood slicked finger inside, followed by two more.

And if Aidou Hanabusa screamed next, he didn't remember it. He was too forgone in pleasure to notice anything except from Akatsuki Kain.

* * *

><p>The next morning had a few very satiated and amused, with the exception of one, vampires coming out of their bedrooms. Apart from Zero, the rest of Kaname's inner circle bowed and greeted him a good morning merrily. Again with the exception of one whom would he rather be six feet under the ground than above it.<p>

Hastily, yet subtly enough to avoid suspicion from rousing amongst those he preferred ignorant of his approaching humiliation, Aidou walked over to the open kitchenette and busied himself in preparing a glass blood wine, glad that his way required more time to ensure a considerably better taste.

Every snicker had him turning away from the counter towards the group of vampires lounged in the patio, but Aidou remained firm. The bet was just between him and Ichijou-sama, surely the other blond wouldn't humiliate him in public? Slightly relaxed now that he realised the nature of their bet, Aidou made another glass of blood wine for himself after downing the previous one. It wasn't until he heard the oh so familiar voice moaning and screaming that he hurriedly turned towards the sitting area where the stereo was blasted in full volume. Just like him, all of the other vampires had one by one stumbled inside the room as well, curiosity piqued. God forbid anyone miss him publically humiliate himself.

"_Tsuki!" _Aidou cringed hearing his scream, his face flushed and he averted his gaze to look at the merry demon responsible for his current predicament.

"Ichijou-sama, if I remember correctly, this was supposed to be between us, as in confidential." A victim of questionable stares directed at him, Aidou said to the immensely pleased Ichijou Takuma.

"Only if you were able to produce evidence that it is normal for vampires to behave so wantonly during sex."

"What evidence? You just wanted a similar recording of Kaname-sama and Kiryuu to obviously use as blackmail material."

"Oh how you misunderstand me Hanabusa-chan, I just wanted to show you that you're natural born loudmouthed, nothing else." _So that's what they were betting on_, Akatsuki thought, sighing hopelessly and shaking his head at his boyfriend's childishness. _Well, you reap what you sow… _

"So is Kiryuu, I mean have you heard him scream at poor girls and us during patrol duty? But that doesn't mean that he screams during sex. I mean he didn't even beg, or whine, or even moan during sex, if they had any at all!" An insulted expression plastered on his face, Aidou dropped on a sofa beside his lover, trying to hide his face behind Akatsuki's broad back.

"So that's what you both were doing last night. Rest assured; be prepared for your punishment when we return to the academy Aidou." Looking at Zero's mortified expression; Kaname nodded his head in understanding of the situation and voiced his concern, closing the matter much to the amusement of the other vampires present.


End file.
